


I see glimpses of you (in a montage of cinematic clichés)

by LilibethSonar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilibethSonar/pseuds/LilibethSonar
Summary: She tries to make her overpriced apartment — stuffy in the summer, drafty in the winter — look cozier. She goes to work, goes shopping, goes to bars and to clubs. She has friends. She has Ben’s last voice message before the breakup saved on her phone.





	I see glimpses of you (in a montage of cinematic clichés)

As cliché as it is, London is all rain and mist. There, Rey has been rebuilding her life-away-from-Ben for almost a year.

She tries to make her overpriced apartment — stuffy in the summer, drafty in the winter — look cozier. She goes to work, goes shopping, goes to bars and to clubs. She has friends. She has Ben’s last voice message before the breakup saved on her phone.

_Hey, can you grab some milk on your way home? Love you._

It’s so mundane, yet there’s a smile in his voice. Rey listens to it when she can’t make herself leave the office and go back to her lonely apartment. She buys milk, pretending.

 

*

 

She should probably see a therapist.

 

*

 

Sheets of rain are sliding down Rey’s window as she’s watering her house plants. The living room is blueish and gloomy like a scene from an artsy film. Rey’s thoughts are wandering.

She’ll stop missing him eventually. Ben will become this… barely audible echo of a nagging pain, like her parents did. She _will_ move on and won’t be looking for him in every tall man she passes on the street anymore.

(Even now, as she sees someone walk past her building from the corner of her eye, Rey can’t help but imagine the familiar wide shoulders. This is ridiculous. _She_ burned the bridges, _she_ was the one who left, she needs to _stop_.)

There’s a chirping of the intercom. Putting her incongruously yellow watering can on the window sill, Rey lets a delivery guy in. He’s in a rush, hurriedly counting out Rey’s change on top of a pizza box. A few seconds — and he’s running down the stairs. However, Rey hasn’t even put the box down when her doorbell rings. Did he give her the wrong order? Shoving the box on the nearest surface, Rey opens the door.

It’s Ben.

She’s not seeing things; it _is_ him, dripping rain water on her doormat. Rey is drowning. If she doesn’t say _something_ and make her lungs do their job, she’ll pass out.

They speak at the same time.

“Did you swim here?”

“I’ll go away, but please hear me out.”

Rey doesn’t want him to go, but this is… too much. Surreal. So she’s stalling, willing her heart to slow down.

“How did you find my address?”

Sheepishly, he pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Geolocation. I couldn’t bring myself to delete your….” He swallows. Then the dam breaks. “You moving on the other side of the planet sent a pretty clear message, but I’ve been… eating myself alive. I— I _must_ at least try to— _Rey_. Rey, please come back.”

Ben lifts his hands as if wanting to touch her but stops himself. Her closed off pose — or maybe it’s her silence — makes him step away, face falling. Rey seizes both of his wrists as a whimper breaks free.

She tugs him inside, and wraps his arms around her body (he holds her tight), and rests her head under his chin, grazing the sensitive skin of his neck with the tip of her nose.

“ _You_ don’t go,” she mumbles against his racing pulse, “I was waiting for you this whole year.”

No more rain.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's another thing I wanted to read. It is sort of a fix-it fic for all the stories I've read about Rey and Ben breaking up and Not Going After Each Other. Because it bugs me every time I come across it, and now I feel a bit better. How do you feel? Let me know in the comments! :D


End file.
